Next To You
by Okuri Soji
Summary: Entah apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan-demi mendapatkan sepenuhnya perhatianmu. Sadarkah engkau, yang ada di dekatmu adalah Aku?. AU. Arcobaleno/Vongola Primo/Vongola Decimo.
1. Chapter 1: Red Notebook

**_.: Next To You :._**

**_Rate_**_: T and may become M or even K+_

_**Characters :** This chapter contains some Skylark-breeds._

_**Genre** : Angst/Hurt/Comfort [psst~ It also contains some BL-Yeah, BL.]  
><em>

_ ._

_.  
><em>

.

.

_**Disclaimer:** Been a long time since I did these kind of thing-anyway, I own nothing but the plot and also this -amazing- FFn account. KHR, Fon and Alaude belongs to Amano Akira._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 1 : _One Red Notebook_**

.

.

Fon mengerjapkan matanya, menatap lurus lorong dihadapannya yang terlihat gelap dan tak ada tanda kehidupan. Suara serangga pun bisa ia dengar jelas di keheningan malam. Menghelakan nafasnya pelan ia kembali berjalan lurus ke depan dengan tuntunan cahaya remang-remang senter kecil miliknya.

"Gedung sekolah di malam hari itu menegangkan, ya.." Ujarnya pelan seraya menaiki anak tangga di hadapannya, langkahnya perlahan dan berhati-hati. Ia tak mau jika harus terjerembab di anak tangga dan berguling—parahnya bisa sampai terluka. Itu kedengaran tidak baik. "Tak jauh berbeda dengan adegan-adegan dalam horror, menegangkan dan harus waspada."

Satu kakinya melangkah di anak tangga terakhir, nafas lega pun bisa ia hembuskan—karena akhirnya ia sampai di lantai teratas gedung SMP Namimori itu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, remaja berambut hitam itu menyusuri lorong dan meraih pegangan pintu dari logam, pintu yang menghubungkan tempatnya dengan atap sekolah.

"Aneh," Fon mengerutkan keningnya seraya mendorong pintu itu ke arah luar, "Kupikir akan terkunci, apalagi sudah selarut ini."

"Ya sudahlah, setidaknya aku bisa mengambil—! "

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, herbivore?"

"A—Alaude? Kau mengejutkanku…"

"Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Eh? Ah—" Fon menggaruk pipinya pelan dengan jari telunjuknya, "Aku mau mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal tadi siang saat aku beristirahat disini."

Alaude memicingkan matanya, melihat gelagat si rambut hitam di hadapannya. Dengan satu tangannya yang tak ia selipkan di saku jaketnya, remaja pria berambut pirang platina itu mengeluarkan sebuah agenda kecil. Berwarna merah dan terlihat jelas nama Fon tertulis disana. "Ini yang kau cari?"

Fon mengangguk pelan, diulurkannya tangannya ke arah buku itu dan hendak meraih buku merah kecil itu. "ah, benar! Terima kasih, Alau—"

"Apa ini penting?" Alaude berujar dingin dari tempatnya, tangan yang memegang buku merah itu berusaha menjauhkannya dari pemiliknya. Dilihatnya sekilas buku itu, tak ada yang special. Hanya sebuah agenda kecil yang bisa kau selipkan di kantong celanamu—kurang lebih berukuran tidak lebih besar dari telapak tangannya—dan memuat banyak tulisan serta gambar yang memenuhi hampir seluruh halamannya. 3 halaman, diketahui Alaude masih dalam keadaan bersih tak bernoda dan tak ada hal lain yang menarik.

"Itu—seperti pengingat," Fon melanjutkan setelah mematikan lampu senternya, cahaya rembulan dari balik badan Alaude sudah cukup terang baginya. "Aku agak pelupa, jadi kutulis apa yang harus kulakukan di buku itu—hanya itu sepertinya. Ah, aku juga mencatat tanggal lahir kenalanku disana, dan beberapa nomor telfon penting. Hanya itu."

"Hm."

"Jadi," Fon memiringkan kepalanya ke samping,"Boleh kuambil kembali buku itu?"

"Tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Alaude merapatkan bibirnya, kedua matanya menatap bola mata merah milik Fon yang menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan. Itu buku miliknya. Sudah seharusnya Alaude mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya, bukan?

"Alaude—ouch!"

Memukul pelan kening Fon dengan buku merah miliknya, Alaude menggelengkan kepalanya. Remaja itu menghela nafas pelan lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Fon dan tak terlihat sebersit keinginan di wajahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Fon.

Ia terlalu lelah.

Berpatroli seharian di gedung SMP Namimori cukup membuatnya lelah. Puluhan siswa yang harus ia tegur karena menyalahi aturan sekolah dan sekelompok guru yang terus menceramahinya karena ketidak-disiplinan murid-murid SMP Namimori. Sangat melelahkan.

Semuanya.

"Kalau kau mau buku ini kembali, ambilah besok sepulang sekolah di rumahku."

"Eh—tung—ALAUDE!"

Fon hanya bisa menatap bayangan Alaude yang terus menjauh dalam keheningan. Ia tak mengejarnya, hanya membiarkan buku merah miliknya dibawa pergi oleh seorang Alaude—dan dirinya hanya bisa termenung disana.

_Dirumahku..._ Fon berujar dalam hatinya, mengulangi kata terakhir yang meluncur dari mulut Alaude.

Memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dengan kedua alis bertautan satu sama lain, sebuah pertanyaan besar mengisi kepalanya.

"Rumah Alaude itu—dimana?"

* * *

><p><em>[ To be continued...? ]<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok berceloteh:<strong>

Kill me-wait! No, please don't!

Permohonan maaf sebesar-besarnya kutujukan untuk teman-teman pembaca setia /ahem/ **Vongola Orphanage** dan** Vongola Room : First Generation** karena, bukannya meng-update malah sibuk berkeliaran dengan cerita ini. Sungguh, hati, tubuh dan pikiran ini baru saja menyambung kembali kepingan rasa _'ingin kembali berlalu-lalang di FFn'_ yang sempat hilang. Sejujurnya, penulis sempat ngedrop KHR karena ketidak-sempatan diri ini untuk meneruskan kiprah di dunia fangirlingan. Dan baru saja kembali lagi setelah tahu ada Arc baru. [Hell yeah! Arcobaleno!]

Jadi, ya itulah intinya kenapa penulis minta maaf. Baru sempat kembali-ditengah sibuknya kehidupan kelas 12 yang sebentar lagi UN-dan sedang mencoba melatih tangan dan otak untuk nerusin baik VO maupun VR. Jadi- harap maklum. Tee hee.

Cerita ini akan di update jika- tidak! bukan jika ada jumlah review sekian atau sekian- penulis bisa menyempatkan diri untuk melanjutkannya. Tapi ya, tidak menutup kesempatan buat yang pengen review juga, sih. /ahem/

Pesan terakhir /untuk chapter ini/ adalah; _Kutunggu Review darimu, sungguh._


	2. Chapter 2: Red Ribbon & Black Notebook

**X-Eddreine-X** ROFLMAO Theme-song Ayu Ting Ting - Alamat Palsu sepertinya memang cocok menggambarkan kegalauan Fon, ya ^^; And hell yeah! Vongola Orphanage masih dalam tahap revisi[?] dan masih dalam proses pengerjaan. Berdoa saja bisa rampung[?] dalam waktu dekat ( TINGGAL SATU CHAPTER, MAMEEN! ). **Rezzie Sereno** VR belum bisa di update, nih.. Karena si penulis ganteng[?] ini masih sibuk ujian sana sini. Sabar menunggu, ya ^^; **Amusuk** Ohho~ Kalo begitu selamat datang di Fandom KHR ^^ Dan, kiyaah~ Benarkah? Kalo gitu disimak terus, ya~ **Naara Akira** Bakal ada nggak, ya~ Hahaha, Yang pasti, penulis berusaha untuk memasukan semua karakter di fandom KHR. Itupun kalo memang memungkinkan ( Berdoa saja supaya si tampan Kyoya bakal muncul~ ), Ohoo~ selamat berguling autis kalo giotu ^^;

.

.

.

Holly!

I updated the fic and forgetting the fact that I have Final examination this coming April, Hit me!

And yeah, maybe this will be the last update and the next update will be-around the end of April or maybe May? I dunno. Thank you so much for the reviews, glad to know you guys read my strikelamestrike fics :''')

Okay, enough with the nonsense-talks and let's move on[?]~

.

_This chapter has **Students!Arcobaleno** and **Alaude** and also **the man in black with unique hairstyle.**_

.

**Disclaimer**: KHR belongs to Amano Akira, really! Trust me!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 2: _Red Ribbon and Black Notebook_**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, ada yang tahu dimana Fon?" Luce untuk kesekian kalinya melantunkan pertanyaan itu, dan nadanya semakin tajam setiap ia mengulangnya. Ditatapnya satu per satu teman sekelasnya yang terus menggeleng saat pertanyaan Luce berkumandang.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Ini pertama kalinya ia tak masuk, dan ini adalah peristiwa langka, Kora!" Colonello berujar dari tempatnya, bersandar pada dinding dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dadanya. "Mengingat Fon adalah yang paling rajin diantara kita, melihatnya tidak masuk membuat bulu kudukku berdiri."

"Mungkin sakit?" Lal mulai bersuara, ditatapnya wajah Luce yang kini memberikan gelengan kecil padanya. "Benar juga, Sakit pun Fon tetap masuk." Ujarnya pelan ketika menyadari kesalahan pada pertanyaannya.

"Mungkin ia tak punya uang dan harus berhenti sekolah karena tak sanggup memenuhi biaya hidupnya?" Mammon kini angkat bicara dari sudut tempat ia berada. Tak terlihat sedikit pun kekhawatiran di wajahnya, yang ia lakukan hanya menatap layar ponselnya yang terus menunjukan berita perekonomian Negara itu.

Luce menggeleng pelan.

"Tak mungkin, 'kan? Selama ini Fon tidak pernah mengalami masalah keuangan seserius itu, ia bahkan selalu melunasi uang sekolahnya lebih dulu daripada dirimu, Mammon."

"Terserah."

"Jadi," Lal kembali berujar, "Tak adakah dari kalian yang berinisiatif menggunakan ponsel kalian untuk menghubunginya?"

Lal terdiam, saat seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Kecuali Mammon yang masih menatap layar ponselnya dan menggumamkan _'Menghamburkan uang.'_ Pelan.

Lal mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan pandangan tiba-tiba yang ia terima.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ideku?"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Luce memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari sosok seseorang disana, diantara kumpulan lelaki berseragam sama seperti dirinya. Kedua matanya dengan sigap mencari seseorang disana, namun berapa kali pun ia mencoba mencari ia tak bisa menemukannya.

Menghelakan nafasnya pelan, Luce berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu dan hendak berjalan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Kau mencari seseorang?"

Luce mendongak, terkejut menatap sosok tinggi di hadapannya yang tersenyum ke arahnya, senyumannya terlihat tenang seperti biasa. Tak menunjukan adanya rasa bersalah karena telah membuat semua orang khawatir mencarinya.

Fon memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?"

Luce menghela nafasnya pelan, "Bukan _'ada apa'_, Fon. Darimana saja kau ini, kami mencarimu. Tidak biasanya kau membolos seperti ini."

"Aku tidak bolos, Luce." Fon tertawa pelan, "Aku hanya seharian ini di ruangan Mister Timoteo—_whooa_! Tenang, Luce!" Lanjut Fon dengan kedua tangan terulur ke depan, mencegah Luce untuk mencengkram kerah kemejanya.

Gadis itu merenggut, "Singkirkan tanganmu, aku tak akan mencengkram kemejamu—tidak sampai kau ceritakan apa yang kau lakukan disana? Mister Timoteo menghukummu? Kau terlibat masalah? Ceritakan!"

"Tenanglah, aku tidak terlibat masalah apapun. Ia memanggilku untuk—ah! Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam? Ng, baru jam 4, ada apa—HEI! FON!"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Maafkan aku, Lal. Tapi tadi aku sangat terburu-buru karena itu aku meninggalkan Luce disana—ah! Aku ada urusan, nanti akan kutelpon lagi."

"Hei, Fon! Katakan dulu kau sedang—"

"Nanti akan kuceritakan, semuanya. _Wo cheng nuo_."

Fon dengan segera mematikan ponselnya, menyelipkannya kembali di saku celananya dan kembali menatap jalan di hadapannya.

30 menit sudah ia berkeliling untuk mencari alamat Alaude, dan akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah jalan menanjak yang berujung di sebuah rumah besar—ah, mungkin kata Mansion lebih cocok untuk menggambarkan betapa besarnya rumah itu.

Dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah karena baru saja berlari, Fon berjalan menuju pintu gerbang Mansion itu. Dan langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang menghadangnya. Seorang pria dengan rambut—yang menurut Fon—sedikit unik dan setelan jas berwarna hitam.

Debt collector? Pencuri? Ah—Mafia?

"_Nin hao_, boleh aku lewat? Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah itu." Ujar Fon setelah membungkuk dan menunjuk ke arah rumah besar itu.

"_I'm afraid you have to stop here, Kid. Now, go home!_" Ujar si pria itu dingin.

"Maaf, tapi aku ada keperluan dengan pemilik rumah itu. Ng, ah—Alaude menyuruhku datang ke rumahnya."

Fon menyadarinya, denyutan di pelipis kanan pria tinggi itu. Dan ia tampak tak senang mendengarnya menyebut nama Alaude.

_Apa aku menyebutkan sesuatu yang salah?_

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Mister Alaude." Sebuah pernyataan, bukan pernyataan.

"Aku adalah—_whoa_!" Fon menunduk cepat, sebelum kaki panjang pria itu menghantam kepalanya. "Itu berbahaya, Tuan."

Pria itu tak menjawabnya, sebagai gantinya ia mengubah arah badannya dan mengganti kaki lainnya untuk menghantam kepala Fon dengan sisi luar kakinya. Dengan cepat Fon menggunakan kedua tangannya yang ia silangkan di depan dan menahan kaki pria itu.

Seperti belum kehabisan akal, pria itu kini mengayunkan kakinya untuk menyerang kepala remaja di depannya dari samping.

_"Stop it right there."_

"_Sir_—" Pria itu menahan langkahnya, dan sikap tubuhnya kembali sempurna.

"Suruh ia masuk, dia tamuku."

"_Y, yes, Sir_." Mematikan koneksinya, pria itu membungkuk 90 derajat ke arah Fon, "Maafkan kelancanganku, Mister Alaude belum mengatakan akan ada tamu yang datang."

"Ternyata benar disini rumahnya—ah, tak apa. Aku menikmatinya." Fon tersenyum ke arah pria itu. "Jadi, bisa aku menemui Alaude?"

"_Of course, Sir._ Mister Alaude menunggumu di ruangannya."

Fon mengangguk pelan ketika pria itu berbalik badan dan berjalan di depannya, ia hanya diam mengikutinya sementara kedua matanya melihat-lihat apa yang bisa dilihatnya.

Rumah ini benar-benar besar.

"Apakah anda belajar bela diri?"

Fon mendongak, "Begitulah." Ujarnya singkat disertai dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Oh, pasti sudah sangat lama anda mempelajarinya. Gerak reflek anda tidak terlihat seperti seorang pemula."

"Cukup lama, pertama kali kulakukan saat umurku 7 tahun. Apa anda juga belajar beladiri?"

Pria itu mengangguk kecil, "Hanya Judo dan itu juga bertahan hanya sekitar 3 tahun dan berhenti."

"Oh? Sayang sekali, ya.."

Pria itu menggaruk lehernya pelan dan tertawa. Satu tangannya terulur ke depan, membukakan pintu utama rumah itu dan mendorongnya ke dalam.

Dan saat pintu terbuka, sekawanan pelayan baik wanita dan pria berdiri disana. Berjajar membentuk pagar di tepi karpet merah panjang dan membungkuk sempurna seolah ia adalah tamu kehormatan di rumah besar itu.

Fon sedikit terkejut melihatnya.

"Selamat Datang, Mister Fon." Ujar mereka bersamaan, dan terdengar seirama.

_Mereka tahu namaku?_ Fon membatin seraya membalas senyuman dari para pelayan itu, remaja keturunan Cina itu berfikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya mengikuti pria berambut unik di hadapannya. Mungkin Alaude yang memberitahu?

Keduanya berjalan menaiki tangga besar berliku, terbuat dari kayu kokoh yang terlihat mahal dengan ukiran yang mendetail di setiap likunya. Dan sebuah karpet merah yang menjadi pemanis di setiap langkah siapapun yang menginjaknya.

Alaude jelas bukan dari kalangan yang bisa dianggap remeh.

Remaja yang dikenal Fon saat semester pertama, hari pertamanya menginjakan kaki di SMP Namimori itu adalah orang pertama yang menyapanya di lingkungan barunya itu. Menjadi murid pindahan dari luar negeri—tepatnya Cina—bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi jika harus berurusan dengan keterbatasan bahasa dan kenalan yang membuat ruang geraknya semakin mengecil.

Masih terngiang dalam ingatan remaja keturunan Cina itu, saat sekelompok pria—seniornya—memojokannya di atap sekolah. Saat itulah pria bernama Alaude datang—karena terbangun dari tidurnya—dan meluapkan kemarahannya itu pada Fon, yang saat itu dianggap menyalahi aturan sekolah mengenai panjang rambut.

Dan disitulah ia mengetahui bahwa Alaude adalah nama remaja dengan rambut pirang platina itu, dan ia merupakan bagian dari Komite Disiplin SMP Namimori yang tak begitu suka dengan pelanggar peraturan dan keramaian.

Rasanya, Fon bisa sedikit mengerti kenapa Alaude dulu sempat mengincarnya selama beberapa minggu. Walaupun akhirnya remaja itu menyerah dan pergi.

Pergi tanpa alasan.

"Kita sampai," pria berambut unik itu membungkukan badannya dan mengulurkan satu tangannya menuju ke arah sebuah pintu besar, tentu tidak lebih besar dibandingkan dengan pintu gerbang dan pintu utama rumah itu. "Mister Alaude menunggu anda di dalam."

"Ah, _xie xie_." Ujar Fon sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Kau berhasil menemukan alamatku, eh?"

Fon memutar pandangannya, menatap seorang dengan rambut pirang platina yang sibuk membaca sebuah buku dan bersandar pada sebuah pilar dinding, sebuah kacamata baca terlihat bertengger pada batang hidungnya.

"Tak heran kau tak pernah memberitahu orang keberadaanmu," Fon menghela nafasnya pelan, "Jarak 100m saja sudah sangat beresiko."

"Mendengarnya dari seorang yang sudah bertarung sejak lahir, terdengar lucu."

"_Martial Arts_, beladiri. Bukan bertarung." Bantah Fon cepat.

Alaude mengangkat satu alisnya menatap remaja Cina itu, "Jadi, apa maumu?"

"Hmm, mengambil bukuku? Yang kau ambil kemarin sore? Ingat?"

Alaude tak menjawab.

Remaja berambut pirang platina itu kembali menundukan kepalanya menatap buku yang sempat dibacanya, tatapan lurus tertuju pada deretan kata panjang dalam bahasa latin itu.

"Alaude?" Fon memiringkan kepalanya menatap sosok di depannya, merasa bingung mengapa ia tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukannya. "Buku itu masih ada padamu?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Alaude."

Remaja yang terpanggil mendongakan kepalanya, menatap lurus bola mata merah lawan bicaranya selama beberapa detik lalu kembali menatap bukunya. "Tak ada padaku."

"Eh? Kenapa—"

"Aku menyuruh seseorang membakarnya."

"Membakar? Kena—"

"Tulisan tanganmu membuatku muak."

Fon tertegun.

"Dan isinya tidak menarik," Alaude menutup bukunya, meneruskan penjelasan yang dianggap penting baginya. "Kau membuang waktumu hanya untuk menulis hal macam itu di agendamu, dan itu membuatku muak."

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu menyuruhku datang kalau akhirnya kau membakarnya, Alaude." Ujar Fon tenang. "Apa kau akan memberikan agenda baru sebagai gantinya?" Candanya disela tawa kecilnya.

"Di atas meja disana, ambillah."

Fon menoleh ke arah meja yang ditunjuk, berjalan mendekati dan melihat sebuah agenda hitam tergeletak disana. Dengan hati-hati dibukanya agenda tersebut, dan diluar dugaan catatan penting yang pernah ia tulis dalam agenda merahnya seolah muncul kembali dalam lembaran agenda hitam itu. Dengan detail kalimat yang sama namun ukiran huruf yang berbeda.

Fon menutup mulut dengan tangannya, tertawa kecil melihat isi agenda itu. Disibaknya cepat tiap halaman yang memang masih kosong kecuali beberapa halaman terdepan ( yang memang sudah terisi kopian catatan dari agenda merah lamanya.).

"Ah," jemarinya berhenti menyibakkan pada suatu halaman, tepat ditengah dengan sebuah pita merah sebagai penanda. Ditelitinya isi halaman itu dengan kedua matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali menyibakkan halamannya dengan cepat hingga habis.

"Kau belum berubah fikiran?" Alaude bertanya pelan dari tempatnya, bukunya telah dikembalikan pada rak bukunya dan kedua mata menatap lurus sosok di seberangnya.

"Kurasa kau tahu betul jawabannya, bukan? Bahwa aku—"

"'_Belum bisa mengubahnya untuk saat ini'_? Hmph, menyedihkan seperti biasa."

Fon tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Kau bahkan hafal betul apa yang akan kukatakan, kuhargai itu."

Berputar pada ujung sepatunya, Fon bersiap pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dan pulang kembali ke rumahnya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan berpamitan pulang. Biar bagaimanapun esok hari ia masih harus bangun pagi dan melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa, ia tak mau jika harus terlambat dan hal ini diketahui Alaude. Remaja berambut pirang platina itu tak akan segan-segan menghukumnya jika ia tertangkap basah terlambat.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai besok, Alaude." Ujarnya pelan seraya berjalan menuju pintu. Hanya beberapa langkah dan langkahnya terhenti tepat 3 meter di depan pintu keluar itu. Hanya 3 meter dan ia bisa meraih kenop pintu, memutarnya dan keluar. Hanya itu. Namun ia tak melakukannya setelah mendengar seuntai kalimat dari mulut Alaude yang tak bergerak di tempatnya.

Memutar badannya menghadap lawan bicaranya, Fon menatap Alaude dengan mata membelalak tak percaya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Alaude?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>[ To be continued... ?]<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lagi-lagi berceloteh:<strong>_

__Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak atas review manis para pembaca diluar sana~

Dan, ingat~!

Penulis akan sangat senang kalau kalian mau mengingatkan typo atau mungkin kesalahan-kesalahan kecil lainnya yang_ -tanpa sengaja-_ dilakukan penulis. Protes OOC pun akan sangat dihargai penulis yang gagah berani ini :')

Sekali lagi, jangan pernah lupa mereview[?] dan doakan keberhasilan penulis dalam menghadapi UN 2012 ini, ya :')

Doa kalian akan sangat berarti, semakin cepat dan sukses UN 2012 ini bagi penulis, makin besar kesempatan kalian bisa melihat alert Story-Update dari penulis kiyut ini :D

_Ini Ancaman_. LOL.


	3. Chapter 3: Drama Club

**Lordest Sweetest** Whoaa~ Mampir? Bukan penghuni Fandom KHR, ya? Hehe, makasih banyak sudah fave, lho. Penulis senang~xD **Amusuk** Iya, standar dinaikin bobot soal pun semakin naik... Berdoa saja supaya angkatan 2012 di seluruh Indonesia bisa lulus 100% ^^ Oh, hmm... Mungkin Alaude suka 'iseng'? Mungkin~ hahah. Terima kasih atas supportnya ^^ **Naara Akira** Ihihih, Jangan dibilang Satpam dong, nggak keren~xD Dan sepertinya itu kroni-kroninya Kusakabe, mengingat Kusakabe itu setia sama Kyoya, dan disini Kyoya uhukbelummunculuhuk. Dan, Penulis sangat berterima kasih atas masukan EYD-nya. Penulis agak buta soal EYD sih, jadi, sejujurnya nih, semua masukan kamu diterima Penulis dengan respon "Oh! Begitu toh seharusnya..." Hehehe, makasih banyaaak ^^ **Call-Me-Tart **HOREEEE! Penulis seneng deh waktu tau akhirnya shipper AlaudeFon bertambah, welcome to my paradise ^^ Hehehe. Dan, oh... Mungkin itulah nilai plus-nya Alaude, bisa berbuat kejam dan manis disaat bersamaan ;) Terima kasih ya dukungannya ^^ **maleslogin** Duh, Alaude ngeselin tapi tetep manis, 'kan? hahhah. Oke ditunggu terus ya updatenya ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hello there ^^

For those who have been waiting for updates; Hands Up!

I've managed to finish this chapter and thanks for waiting :'D Yeah, National examination is over but I still have some tests until this coming July; '12th grade' sure knows how to torture, huh?

But hell! I'm not a student anymore-nor I am a college-student-I am nothing but one cool Unemployment?

Anyway, I have nothing to say here, and if there are something I'd like to say, please check A/N below.

This chapter contains Some _gyoza[s]_ and _Pizza[s]_ :9 and some appearance from our beloved _1st Generation Guardians_

Okay that's all and have a nice day ^^

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns it :)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 3: Drama Club**

**.**

**.**

"Tak ada." Alaude mengangkat bahunya, menjawab singkat lalu membuka kembali lembaran bukunya. Wajahnya menunjuka ekspresi acuh, dan hal ini jelas membuat Fon terlihat semakin curiga—penasaran lebih tepatnya.

"Tapi tadi kau mengucapkan sesuatu—Festival?"

"Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal."

Menyipitkan matanya, Fon lalu menghela nafas pelan. Mungkin memang ia salah dengar, atau mungkin Alaude lah yang tak mau mengulangi apa yang telah ia ucapkan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok."

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Aku tak percaya."

"Tapi aku sudah menceritakan semuanya, Luce. Mulai dari awal hingga kejadian lima menit yang lalu saat kau bertanya, apa tidak cukup?"

"Jangan mudah percaya omongan pria, Luce."

Fon mendongakkan kepalanya, menoleh ke arah Lal yang sibuk merapihkan—memasukan kembali—kotak bekalnya. Dilihat dari gelagat gadis di hadapannya, jelaslah ia sedang punya masalah dan hal itu berkaitan dengan 'pria'.

Menghela nafas pelan, Fon menjawab dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya, "Kalian bertengkar lagi, hm?"

"Tidak. Kami hanya kebetulan berbeda pendapat dan berdebat singkat di tengah kelas tata boga." Mereka memang bertengkar, batin Fon.

"Apa yang kalian perdebatkan?" Luce bertanya, mengabaikan kerutan di dahi Lal yang tampak enggan menjawab dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas; memohon agar tak membahasnya lagi.

"Itu—" belum sempat Lal menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu ruang kelas dengan kerasnya terbuka, suara gebrakan keras memekakan telinga dan mengagetkan pun terdengar. Seorang siswa, berambut pirang dengan bandana hijau melingkar di lehernya dan sebuah apron merah muda tersemat rapih di tubuhnya.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, kora!" Ujarnya setengah berteriak. Tangannya menunjuk sebuah piring yang kemudian ia letakan di atas meja agar semua bisa melihatnya. "Sudah kubilang kalau suhunya harus di atas 200 derajat, bukan?"

Fon dan Luce saling berpandangan satu sama lain, menatap bingung benda asing yang kini memenuhi meja.

"Ini apa?" Luce mengerutkan keningnya menatap benda asing yang terlihat lengket dan berair di hadapannya. "Terlihat seperti makanan di mataku.."

"Ini… Pizza?" Fon mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap bergantian ke arah meja dan dua rekannya yang sibuk berdebat.

Keduanya untuk sesaat berhenti berbicara, menoleh canggung ke arah Fon dan Luce.

"Ya, itu memang pizza." Lal menjawab pelan dengan ujung jari menggaruk pipinya.

"Benda lengket itu adalah pizza, setidaknya sekitar 45 menit sebelum Lal menghancurkannya dengan memasang waktu yang salah saat memanggang."

"Maksudmu itu semua salahku, eh?"

"Oh, rupanya kurang jelas?"

"Kau—"

Mengabaikan perdebatan di hadapannya, Fon dengan hati-hati mengambil sepotong dari atas piring dan memakannya. Melihat hal ini, Luce yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya mengikuti aksinya dan membelalak terkejut saat pizza itu kini lumat dan masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"Ini enak.. Benar bukan, Fon?"

Fon mengangguk pelan, "Walaupun sedikit terasa terlalu lembek dan manis, tapi rasanya enak. Kau harus mencobanya, Colonello!" Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Fon berdiri dari kursinya dan menyesapkan potongan pizza ke mulut Colonello.

Remaja pirang itu hanya diam, menatap Fon dengan alis berkerut sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunyah potongan pizza yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Enak bukan?" Fon tersenyum tipis ke arah Colonello saat melihat remaja pirang itu terkejut dan kehilangan kata-kata. "Rasa dan penampilannya berbanding terbalik, Kora…"

"Hmph, jangan komentar kalau kau belum mencobanya." Ujar Lal dengan senyuman penuh arti di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak sedang memujimu, Kora."

"Tapi pizza itu bisa enak karena bumbu racikanku!"

"Aku yang memotong toppingnya! Dan adonannya berhasil mengembang karena aku!"

"Apa peduliku?"

Fon dan Luce kembali saling berpandangan dan dengan tawa bingung, keduanya menggelengkan kepala pelan melihat dua remaja yang bertengkar di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi, Fon.. Kau sudah memutuskan akan memakai kostum apa untuk Penutupan Festival sekolah?"

Fon mengerjapkan matanya, menoleh ke arah Luce yang sama sekali tak menatapnya saat bertanya—sibuk dengan botol minumnya. Remaja keturunan Cina itu menggeleng pelan, diambilnya botol minum Luce dan dibantunya gadis itu menutup kembali botolnya. "Terima kasih."

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tak yakin bisa datang atau tidak pada hari itu…"

"Ah, pasti karena harus menjaga toko, hm? Kau tak ingin libur dulu? Hanya sehari saja?"

Menggedikan bahunya, Fon memasukan kembali kotak bekalnya ke bawah kolong mejanya. "Kurasa tidak. Ada acara penting hari itu, dan karena seorang staff sedang libur, aku semakin tak bisa meninggalkannya."

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

"Hm? Kuhargai tawaranmu, tapi aku tak ingin menghambat jalannya dramamu. Kau mendapat peran utama, bukan?"

Luce tertawa kecil, "Begitulah. Kurasa aku sedikit beruntung karena akan berhadapan langsung dengan seorang aktor drama nomor satu di Namimori."

"Oh?" Fon sekali lagi menoleh, mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke arah Luce dan memperlihatkan wajah keingintahuan.

Dengan satu tangan, Luce mengambil sebuah majalah dari atas meja yang ada di sampingnya. Menyibakan halamannya, gadis itu tampak seperti tengah mencari dan wajahnya tampak sumringah saat apa yang dicarinya berhasil ia temukan.

Artikel, dengan gambar seorang remaja berambut biru yang kurang lebih seusia mereka yang memenuhi halaman majalahnya.

"Kau pasti pernah mendengarnya. Namanya…"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Daemon Spade. Namaku Daemon Spade, bukan Semangka Biru, _Mister Prefect._"

Alaude menarik sebelah alisnya, menatap seorang berambut biru yang menatapnya dengan satu tangan bertolak di pinggangnya. Satu tangannya yang lain memegang blazer—yang merupakan seragam sekolah—di pundaknya.

"Sudah ratusan kali aku memberitahumu, namaku Daemon Spade."

Menutup bukunya, Alaude mengabaikan ucapan seseorang bernama Daemon Spade di hadapannya dan meraih sebuah pulpen hitam yang tergeletak tepat di sebelah kanan tangannya.

"Kau mengacuhkanku lagi…"

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu." Alaude melanjutkan, "Bawa ini pada penanggung jawab kelompok aktingmu dan pergilah."

"Dan klubku adalah Klub Drama, bukan kelompok akting." Daemon menerima secari kertas yang telah dibubuhi tanda tangan Alaude dan menelitinya, "Setidaknya berilah julukan yang lebih bagus."

"Apa yang klubmu lakukan?"

Daemon mendongak, menatap Alaude yang menatapnya lurus dengan tatapan yang datar. "Hm? Kami berkumpul, berlatih setiap pulang sekolah, membuat properti, menjahit kostum dan—"

Tak menggubrisnya, Alaude hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, mempersilahkan sosok di hadapannya untuk meneruskan penjelasan panjangnya.

"—baiklah, baiklah. Kami berakting, kami melakukannya dalam satu kesatuan—kelompok? Regu? Grup? Entah apa itu sebutan yang pantas. Kau benar, aku tidak salah. Kau berikan tanda tanganmu, urusanku selesai. Bagaimana?"

Alaude menyeringai puas, "Pergilah." Ujarnya dengan nada datar sambil menggerakan dagunya, mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu.

"Sifatmu menyebalkan, aku tak suka."

"Tak ada yang memintamu untuk menyukaiku, pergilah."

"You're not cute."

_"Je ne suis pas."_

_"Sie sind argerlich!"_

_"Non mi preoccupo."_

Daemon menghela nafas pelan sambil mengangkat bahunya. "_Alright_. Aku sedang diburu waktu karena festival sekolah sebentar lagi. Lain kali akan kuladeni kau bermain, Alaude-kun~"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Alaude, Daemon melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan bersiap memutar kenop pintu—namun kenop itu tak diputarnya. Remaja berambut biru itu menoleh ke arah Alaude dan dengan alis terangkat sebelah, sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Tentang pesananmu—"

"Kau tak punya masalah, bukan?"

"Tentu tidak, itu adalah keahlian kami. Hanya saja—"

"Aku ingat dalam perjanjian tak ada sesi tanya jawab." Alaude membuka kembali bukunya, mendudukan diri di atas kursinya dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada deretan huruf yang memenuhi setiap lembarnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau berikan tanda tangan untuk memakai ruang aula dan kukerjakan sesuai perintahmu. Itu perjanjiannya."

"Hm."

"…Apa semua ini ada kaitannya dengan pita merah yang kau beli tempo hari?"

"Kuanggap ikut campur urusan orang lain adalah hobi barumu."

"Ah, berarti tebakanku tepat. Siapa orangnya?" Daemon berbalik arah menghadap Alaude, mengabaikan setiap kalimat sanggahan yang diucapkan Alaude dan terus mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan yang bisa membawanya pada sebuah kesimpulan.

"Apa kau sedang mengincar lawan mainku untuk drama Festival nanti?"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"_Huan ying._" Fon berujar ramah dari balik sebuah meja konter kayu saat pintu geser bergerak mundur, tangannya bergerak lincah meletakan kembali pisau yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk memotong. Dari sudut matanya, remaja keturunan Cina itu bisa menangkap sosok seorang yang seusia dengannya—atau mungkin lebih tua?—berdiri menjulang.

Laki-laki itu berambut merah magenta, dengan sebuah tato khas di wajahnya. Dilihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, orang tersebut adalah pelajar salah satu sekolah di Namimori—itulah asumsi awal Fon saat melihat sosok itu.

Mengambil tempat tepat di meja konter panjang, lelaki berambut merah itu meletakan tasnya di sebuah kursi kosong di sampingnya dan mendesah panjang.

"Bawakan aku minuman." Pintanya tanpa menatap ke arah Fon. "Apapun yang bisa menyegarkan tenggorokanku."

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Fon meninggalkan sesaat apa yang sedang dikerjakannya dan mengambil sebuah gelas kosong lengkap dengan sebuah pitcher berisi air dingin.

"Silahkan." Ujar Fon pelan seraya mendorong maju gelas yang dipegangnya mendekat ke arah si pengunjung. "Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Gyoza goreng dan boleh aku minta es?"

"Untuk mengompres? Tentu." Fon dengan ramah kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya pada pelanggannya dan tanpa menunggu lama, diambilnya sebuah kain bersih beserta semangkuk es untuk mengompres dan diletakannya tepat di hadapan pelanggannya.

"Kau butuh yang lain?" Tanya Fon saat ia meletakan pesanan si pelanggan di atas meja, di hadapannya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

….

"Berhenti menatapku—apa maumu?"

Fon mengerjapkan matanya, menatap bingung pelanggan di hadapannya sesaat. "Oh? Ah, maafkan kelancanganku—aku hanya merasa seragammu tak asing, hanya itu."

"Oh—kurasa semua orang pasti tahu seragam ini, bukan?" Ujar pelanggan itu sambil melihat lengan baju seragamnya.

"Ng.. Ya. Hanya ada satu sekolah yang memakai warna se-khas itu di daerah ini—" Fon mendongakan kepalanya, menatap lurus sepasang mata berwarna merah yang masih memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung. Mulutnya terbuka, siap meluncurkan kalimatnya—namun semua itu terhenti saat suara pintu bergeser mengalun di ruangan itu.

Dan seseorang berdiri di sana, memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang pelanggannya kenakan, walau terlihat sedikit lebih rapih.

"Oi, G! Disini kau rupanya, Asari menca—Fon?"

* * *

><p><strong>[ To Be Continued... <strong>]

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

[ Who-oo~ I do expect Alaude to be a walking-dictionary. I dunno why but in my cool opinion, he looks so genious and I do think he has mastered several languages including Japanese, Italian and English. Don't you think? And yes, I do use Babelfish to do these translation-thingy, because to be honest I don't speak any of those listed below. Just accidentaly had Italian and Chinese classes back then. Don't worry, If I do remember I will always include the translation :'D ]**  
><strong>

**Huan ying**: Welcome!

**Je ne suis pas**: I am not.

**Sie sind belastigung**!: you are annoying!

**Non mi preoccupo**: I don't care.

.

.

.

.

Can you guess _WHO-IS-HE_~?

Free Lal's Pizza for those who can guess, or you prefer Gyoza? :|

Anyway, I wanna promote my other fanfic[s] here. I hope you don't mind~xD

There's a new G27 fanfic I published not too long ago, I guess it's 2 days ago? Yeah, It will be full of action and it was published because Vongola Orphanage is about to finish :'D Go check it out and please do tell me wether you like it or not.

And one thing you guys should remember; I do accept suggestion and Advices. So, if you think there's something wrong and out of place please do tell me. I do love it because it means you guys care about me[?] :'D or maybe you want me to include pairings? TELL ME! Or else, you'll see the most crackest[?] pairing ever!

p.s: Kenapa Penulis mendadak jadi english-fail begini, ya? Anyway, kalau kalian penasaran[?] Penulis selalu mencantumkan eksyen di setiap ceritanya. Mohon untuk dijadikan catatan, jadi bagi yang tidak begitu suka eksyen mohon bersabar ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Red Kimono

Approximately a year since the last update, I don't know what comes into me ...

Don't even know wether there'll be someone reading this fic or not, but yeah, worth a try.

I'm calling it 'clean-my-memory-up', there are so many un-published fics and I feel like a total idiot if I don't post it. So, here it comes!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Amano Akira owns it

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 4: Red Kimono**

**.**

**.**

"Fon?" G. mengerutkan keningnya. Secara bergantian ia menatap si pemilik toko dan temannya yang baru saja datang menghampirinya. Wajahnya menandakan sebuah ketidak-pahaman.

"Nama orang di depanmu itu."

Memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang bersangkutan, G. kembali mengerutkan keningnya menatap pria keturunan Cina itu. "Fon?"

Mengangguk pelan, Fon mengangkat kedua tangannya, menempelkan telapak tangannya dan memberi salam penuh hormat pada kedua pria itu. Ia tersenyum, "Namaku Fon."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." G. kini berbalik menatap pria yang mendekatinya. "Kau mengenalnya, Reborn?"

Reborn, pria yang kini duduk di samping G. itu mengangguk pelan lalu menatap Fon dengan seulas senyum licik. Dengan bangga ia memilin jambang di sisi wajahnya dengan dua jari, "Sepertinya kau berubah pikiran dan berkhianat dari negerimu, eh?"

"Aku tidak berkhianat. Kewajiban mengharuskanku untuk pindah ke Jepang, hanya itu. Kau sendiri?"

Mengangkat bahunya, pria yang kerap disapa Reborn itu mengambil gelas berisi air milik G. dan meminumnya. "Aku bosan tinggal di kota pasta itu. Kewajiban apa? Mana ayahmu?"

G. dari sudut matanya memperhatikan raut wajah pria Cina di hadapannya. Senyumannya memudar dan wajah itu kini memperlihatkan sebuah ekspresi—tidak, bukan sedih—tertekan yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Baba sudah meninggal, sejak 4 tahun lalu."

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungnya..."

Kembali memasang senyum ramah di wajahnya, Fon menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. "Tak apa, itu sudah berlalu. Kau mau minum sesuatu?"

"Aku ke sini untuk mencari G., Hei! Asari mencarimu. Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu dan itu ada padanya." Pria itu kini menatap Fon, "Mungkin teh saja. Kuharap kau mau mentraktirku karena reuni kecil ini, Fon."

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah.." Gumam Fon pelan sembari mengambil cangkir teh dari lemari penyimpanan.

"Untuk apa aku membayar kalau pemiliknya sendiri adalah sahabatku, hm?"

"Aku tak percaya kau mau bersahabat dengan orang seperti ini, Fon." G. berujar pelan setelah menenggak habis minumannya. Dengan satu tangan ia meletakan selembar uang di atas meja dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Dengan hati-hati, Fon meletakan sepiring gyoza panas dan secangkir teh hangat di hadapan Reborn, pria itu lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada cangkir dan piring kotor yang ditinggalkan G.

"Ia sakit?" Reborn bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Fon, yang kini tengah mencuci beberapa cangkir kotor. "Ia terlihat sehat terakhir kami bertemu."

Fon melirik ke arah Reborn dan masih diam. Kedua tangannya berhenti bergerak selama beberapa saat, "Kecelakaan."

Remaja pria itu mengangguk pelan. Dengan cepat ia mengapit sebuah gyoza dengan sumpit dan melahapnya. Kedua matanya tampak sibuk melihat sekelilingnya. "Tempat ini sepi sekali..."

"Cobalah mampir saat tengah malam, kau bisa merubah pendapatmu."

"Malam?"

"Ya, lewat pukul 6 tempat ini akan sangat penuh dan sesak. Mengobrol dengan pelanggan seperti ini pun sepertinya tak akan mungkin."

Reborn mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kau tetap melayani hingga malam? Kau tak sekolah?"

Tertawa pelan, remaja Cina itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak bekerja sendiri, beberapa staff Baba akan datang saat sore untuk membantuku. Shift kerjaku hanya sampai pukul 11."

"Lalu ibumu?"

"Ia memilih untuk menetap di Hongkong dan sepertinya ia tak akan mau kuajak pindah. Kau tahu beliau sedikit keras kepala, 'kan?"

"Tak berbeda jauh darimu." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

Fon tersenyum ramah mendengarnya. Remaja keturunan Cina itu menatap remaja berambut hitam di hadapannya sesaat sebelum membuka laci untuk mengambil beberapa lembar potongan kertas.

"Sekolahku mengadakan festival budaya, kalau kau sempat, mampirlah." Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan potongan kertas pada remaja di hadapannya. "Ajak temanmu tadi juga kalau ia mau."

"Jadi aku harus mengajaknya? Kupikir ini ajakan kencan."

Fon menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan remaja di hadapannya.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu tertawa, Fon. Ah.. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa besok, manis."

Fon tertawa kecil lalu menggerakan tangannya, mengisyaratkan remaja di hadapannya untuk pergi. "Kalau kau panggil aku begitu lagi, tak akan ada kata gratis lagi untukmu.."

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Kau terdengar seperti sedang senang."

Fon mengerjapkan matanya, terdiam menatap buku yang dipegangnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Apa?"

"Kubilang 'kau terdengar sedang senang'."

Remaja Cina itu mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi menempel di telinga kanannya dan memindahkannya pada telinga lain, satu tangannya bergerak membalik lembaran halaman bukunya.

"Begitulah. Tadi siang aku bertemu dengan teman lamaku, ia teman sekolah salah satu pelangganku."

"Itu membuatmu senang?"

"Hm? Tentu saja! Hampir 5 tahun kami tidak bertemu dan aku mengundangnya untuk datang besok."

"Ajakan kencan pertamamu, hm?"

"Hei! Hanya mengajak teman, 'kan? Kalau kau tidak satu sekolah denganku pun pasti kuajak." Ujar Remaja Cina itu setengah merajuk, ponselnya kini terapit telinga dan bahunya. "Ah, ya! Kau belum mengatakan kenapa tiba-tiba menelponku selarut ini."

"Larangan?"

"Pertanyaan."

"Aku tak mau menjawab."

"Baiklah, aku melarang." Fon menghela napas pelan.

"Tak ada alasan khusus. Hanya membuang waktu luang."

Fon mengangguk pelan. Berapa kali pun ia mencoba, jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia ajukan selalu dijawab dengan jawaban tak serius. Dan tentu saja nada datar yang terdengar malas dan tak bersemangat khas Alaude.

Bukan tidak suka. Fon malah merasa senang ada yang menelponnya, entah hanya untuk sekedar menyapanya atau memang untuk membicarakan suatu masalah serius.

Hanya saja, melihat nama Alaude tertera di ponselnya secara tiba-tiba—ia bahkan tak bisa ingat kapan ia memasukan kontak remaja Perancis itu pada buku telpon ponselnya—cukup membuatnya terkejut. Apalagi di malam selarut ini.

...

"Nee, Alaude.."

...

"Tentang tulisan di agenda yang kau berikan.."

"Kurasa tulisanku cukup bisa terbaca."

Memang. Dibandingkan dengan tulisan yang pernah remaja Cina itu baca selama ini, tulisan tangan yang ditulis Alaude menurutnya cukup bisa dibaca—bisa dibilang terapih—bahkan jika harus membandingkannya dengan tulisan tangan Lal dan Mammon.

Kalau diibaratkan, tulisan tangan Alaude tak seperti tulisan tangan, mungkin seperti hasil print out sebuah mesin tik. Rapih tersusun tanpa noda dengan goresan tegas.

"Ya, bisa kubaca dengan jelas. Hanya saja—"

_"Je suis serieux."_

Remaja Cina itu menutup buku yang ia baca. Kedua matanya kini menatap agenda hitam yang ia letakan di atas sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

Samar, senyumnya mengembang. Di genggamnya erat ponsel yang menempel di telinganya, "_Buyao bi ziji, danshi xie xie ni, Alaude."_

"Aku tak paham bahasamu, tapi kuanggap itu sebagai terima kasih."

Fon kembali tersenyum namun sesaat setelahnya senyumnya memudar saat ia mendengar suara bising dari seberang sana. Dengan alis bertautan ia menatap layar ponselnya—masih terhubung. "Alaude?"

"Hn."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya tadi—"

"Hanya sekelompok manusia lemah dan ketidaktelitian mereka dalam bekerja." Hening sesaat, "Aku harus pergi. Tidurlah. Aku tak mau melihat panda liar berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah."

Dan sambungan telpon terputus.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"—Tidurlah. Aku tak mau melihat panda liar berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah." Ujar remaja keturunan Perancis itu cepat sebelum mematikan ponselnya.

Kedua matanya kini menutup rapat saat ia dengar pintu ruangannya berderit dan angin berhembus ke dalam ruangan itu. Dari balik pintu itu, seorang pria berjas hitam berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan menempel pada sisi tubuhnya.

Membungkuk, pria itu menunggu hingga Alaude mengizinkannya untuk berbicara—yang kemudian dikabulkan oleh sebuah ketukan jari di meja.

"Sebuah surat tak beridentitas ditujukan untuk anda, Sir." Ujar pria itu lalu berjalan mendekat dan meletakan sepucuk surat di atas meja kerja Alaude.

Mengambilnya dari meja, kedua tangan Alaude bergerak cepat membuka lipatan surat itu, membacanya sekilas lalu kembali melipatnya. Kedua matanya kini menatap lurus permukaan kaca jendela yang menampakan kesunyian malam, ia diam tak bergeming.

_"Sir..."_

"Katakan pada orang itu, kalau ia sampai membuat keonaran di lingkungan sekolah, _vous etes en etat d'arrestation."_

Pria itu menunduk, menggumamkan kata dalam bahasa Perancis dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Alaude, kubilang tunggu!" Fon menarik cepat tangannya dari cengkraman Alaude dan membuatnya limbung karena berhenti mendadak di tengah pelarian.

Dengan alis bertautan dan tatapan bingung, remaja Cina itu menyuarakan keberatannya, "Sudah kubilang ini akan kering, tak perlu ganti baju segala.."

Dengan satu alis terangkat Alaude menatap Fon dan memperlihatkan ekspresi dinginnya. Hanya itu

Menghelakan napasnya, Fon hanya bisa diam tak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia sendiri bingung, mengapa tiba-tiba Alaude datang ke kedai makanan milik kelasnya, menyiramnya dengan sebotol air di hadapan para pelanggan—yang merupakan siswa dari kelas lain di sekolah itu—dan menyeretnya keluar sambil berlari.

Walaupun ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan bajunya yang basah, namun Alaude tetap bersikeras memaksanya mengganti pakaiannya dan menyeretnya ke arah berlainan dari kelasnya.

"Pakai ini." Ujar Alaude tanpa banyak bicara sambil menyerahkan sebuah paperbag merah polos pada remaja Cina itu.

"Eh?"

"Cepatlah!" Dengan satu tangan Alaude mendorong masuk tubuh Fon ke dalam suatu ruang dan menutup pintunya. Kedua matanya dengan awas melihat sekelilingnya.

...

"Alaude.."

"Hn."

"Kau yakin aku harus memakainya? Ini—"

"Cepatlah, waktuku tidak banyak."

"Tapi—"

...

"Baiklah.."

10 menit berlalu.

Belum sempat Alaude menyuarakan ketidaksabarannya, remaja Cina yang telah mengganti bajunya sudah memberikan tanda bahwa ia telah selesai. Dengan cepat Alaude menggeser pintu ruangan itu dan bersiap menarik tangan Fon untuk kembali berjalan. Namun ia tak sempat melakukannya.

Kedua matanya membelalak terkejut melihat sosok Fon dengan balutan kain tradisional Jepang berwarna merah dan motif bunga lotus yang dibordir dengan tingkat ketelitian tinggi.

Alaude mengerjapkan matanya, "Apa yang kau pakai."

"Tidakkah kau lihat? Kimono wanita. Ini yang kudapat dari paperbag yang kau berikan." Ujar Fon setengah merajuk. Remaja Cina itu mengerucutkan bibirnya menandakan ketidaksukaannya.

"_Che._" _Akan kututup kelompok akting bodoh itu._

"Boleh kuganti lagi pakaianku? Aku masih harus menjaga stand..."

"Tidak. Kau bebas tugas hingga acara selesai. Ayo." Alaude berbalik arah dan berjalan dalam diam, meninggalkan Fon yang masih sibuk mengangkat bagian bawah kimono-nya karena sulit baginya untuk berjalan. "Dan tak ada sesi tanya jawab, ikuti saja."

"Setidaknya jelaskan kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian seperti ini..."

Alaude tak menjawab. Remaja itu hanya diam dan sesekali melihat jam tangannya.

Melihat hal ini kening Remaja Cina itu semakin berkerut. Bukan hanya karena ia kesulitan berjalan tapi juga karena Alaude tak menggubrisnya. Tapi sepertinya mengeluh pun hanya akan membuatnya kehabisan energi.

"Fon."

"Hm?" Kepala Fon mendongak dan menemukan Alaude berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Tatapannya terlihat dingin dan dengan satu tangan ia menarik ikat rambut yang selama ini mengikat rapih rambut Fon dalam kepangan.

"E-eh? T-tunggu.. Kenapa—"

"Sudah waktunya kulakukan sesuatu pada rambutmu itu."

"Alaude—"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Seharusnya tidak akan sulit. Kita hanya perlu mencarinya, orang dalam foto ini, dan membawanya untuk minta tebusan." Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang mendengus kesal. Dinyalakannya sebatang rokok yang kini terselip di antara bibirnya, kedua matanya dengan awas melihat sekelilingnya. "Tapi mencarinya di tempat seramai ini... Gila."

"Ini festival sekolah. Wajar saja ramai."

"Diam kau! Aku tak butuh komentarmu. Ini, belikan aku minuman dingin!"

Menggerutu, pria yang disuruh si rambut pirang itu merampas uang yang diberikan dan berjalan menuju stand minuman terdekat.

Ia adalah seorang pria terhormat, kenapa pula harus disuruh membeli minuman di sebuah stand minuman di festival budaya?

"Begitu kutemukan bocah itu, akan kutusuk-tusuk tubuhnya dengan pisau dapur!" Gerutunya kesal saat menerima uang receh kembalian dari si penjaga stand.

"Fon! Syukurlah! Akhirnya kutemukan kau— ah, rupanya kau sudah ganti baju? Baguslah, stand membutuhkanmu! Ayo!"

Pria itu menoleh ke arah suara, saat didengarnya sebuah teriakan cukup keras dari seorang gadis pada seseorang yang memiliki nama Fon dan berkewajiban menjaga stand. Dilihatnya remaja yang dimaksud si gadis itu dengan alis terangkat.

_Perempuan?_

Remaja bernama Fon itu cukup tinggi, jika dibandingkan dengan si gadis yang berteriak. Rambut hitam lurusnya ia biarkan tergerai dan terlihat tak bisa berhenti bergerak karena hembusan angin.

_Remaja jaman sekarang bisa terlihat sangat menggairahkan, eh?_

"Oi, Desmond!" Pria berambut pirang itu kembali memanggil, terlihat tak sabar menunggu minuman dingin. "Mana minumanku!?"

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, pria yang disapa Desmond itu segera menghampiri si pria pirang, setengah berlari. Dengan satu tangan diulurkannya tangan yang memegang minuman sementara tangan lainnya sibuk memasukan kembali recehan yang ia dapat sebagai kembalian ke kantong celananya,"Hey, Bos."

"Hm?"

"Target kita ini, siapa namanya?" Desmond berujar seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada badan tiang lampu. "Kau tak pernah menyebutnya sekali pun."

"Untuk apa? Kita hanya perlu mengingat wajahnya, 'kan?"

Desmond menggaruk pipinya, "Bagaimana jika target kita ini mengubah penampilannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau tahu 'kan? Anak seusia target kita ini pasti suka mengubah selera berpakaian mereka untuk mengikuti trend. Bagaimana jika dia mengecat rambutnya? Atau menato wajahnya?"

Pria pirang itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk mengusap dagunya, tampak sibuk berpikir. "Ucapanmu ada benarnya."

Mengangguk, Desmond kembali menatap foto yang menjadi satu-satunya petunjuk bagi mereka dengan kening berkerut. "Remaja oriental dengan rambut hitam dan kemeja seragam sekolah ini, eh? Dimana bisa menemukannya…" Pria itu menghela napas pelan.

"Itu—itu bukan urusanku! Kau yang harus mencarinya, bodoh!" ujar pria pirang itu seraya menghisap habis minuman dinginnya, meremas kalengnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. "Kita berpencar! Aku akan mencari ke sana dan kau ke arah sana. Hubungi aku jika sudah ketemu!"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Hei, apa ini hanya perasaanku atau memang banyak pria berjas hitam di aula ini?" Colonello melayangkan pandangannya, meneliti sekelilingnya dari tempat duduknya. Mammon yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan terus memperhatikan layar ponselnya. "Mereka berlalu lalang dan tampak mencurigakan, Kora!"

"Apa peduliku, mereka tak membuatku kaya jadi aku tak peduli pada keberadaan mereka." Ujar Mammon pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya. "Sudah kuduga, seharusnya aku bergabung dengan klub theater dan menjual tiket masuknya." Gumamnya pelan.

"Yang ada di kepalamu hanya uang, eh?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Mengangkat bahunya, Colonello memutuskan untuk kembali menatap panggung yang masih tertutup tirai merah yang dihiasi rumbai emas, hanya butuh beberapa menit hingga drama tahunan dimulai.

Menurut yang ia baca dari brosur (yang dibagikan di pintu masuk aula), drama tahun ini mengangkat cerita Cinderella dan Labu Ajaib. Cerita tentang seorang gadis yang ditinggal mati oleh ayahnya setelah menikahi seorang janda dengan 2 orang putri dan diperlakukan seperti pembantu oleh ibu dan saudara tirinya.

Dongeng klasik.

Menontonnya mungkin membutuhkan beberapa gelas kopi, karena Colonello, sejujurnya, bukan tipe lelaki yang suka dengan cerita dongeng yang membuatnya mengantuk itu.

Namun Luce—secara tak langsung—mengancamnya untuk datang dan menonton dengan alasan 'Kau akan melihat sisi lain dari Lal, Colonello'.

"Heh, sisi lain…" Remaja berambut pirang itu menggeleng setelah menggerutu dengan nada mencemooh. Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa yang akan ia lihat? Lal memakai seragam militer seperti yang dilakukannya saat pesta Halloween? Lal dengan gaun penuh renda dan make-up tebal?

_Ah, tidak. Option no.2 terdengar sangat tidak mungkin_… batin Colonello sambil menggeleng.

"Hey, bukankah itu Lal?" Mammon mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel pada panggung yang terisi oleh beberapa gadis dari sekolah mereka dengan gaun dan make-up. Mendengar hal ini, Colonello mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dilihat Mammon.

Di sana, di atas panggung, di antara beberapa wanita yang mengenakan gaun, seorang gadis dengan rambut biru gelap yang diikat rapih berdiri tegap. Dari posisinya, Colonello bisa melihat gadis itu tampak canggung dengan wajahnya memerah dan sesekali gadis itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri tampak mencari sesuatu.

Untuk sesaat Colonello bisa merasakan udara di sekitarnya terasa berhenti bergerak dan sedikit terasa panas, hanya sesaat, hingga akhirnya Mammon menarik lengan bajunya dan menarik tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan.

Remaja pirang itu mengangkat satu alisnya, tak paham dengan apa yang dilakukan Mammon dan mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya.

Tak ada siapapun di sana kecuali seseorang dengan rambut panjang yang tampak berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman seorang pria berambut pirang. Dan samar, Colonello merasa matanya melihat pria berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan dari sakunya dan menutup mulut seseorang yang sedang dicengkramnya.

Dan gadis itu jatuh pingsan sebelum akhirnya pria berambut pirang itu membopongnya keluar dari ruang aula.

"Ini penculikan!" Ujar Colonello cepat dan beranjak dari tempatnya, berlari meninggalkan Mammon yang menatap kepergian Colonello dengan alis terangkat.

"Penculikan? Tapi yang kumaksud—eh?" Mammon mengerutkan keningnya menatap tempat yang tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya, yang membuatnya menarik lengan baju Colonello, yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut, yang—"Kemana mereka berdua pergi?"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"OI!" Colonello berusaha meneriakan kalimat dalam kepalanya, namun, HEI! Berteriak selagi berlari mengejar seseorang tidaklah mudah!

Remaja berambut pirang itu mendengus kesal dan memutuskan untuk meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya, dengan satu tangan remaja itu merogoh sakunya dan—"OUCH!"

Memegangi pinggangnya, Colonello mencoba mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja ditabraknya saat ia mencoba mencari ponselnya sambil berlari pada sebuah tikungan koridor—murid sekolah lain?

Remaja pirang itu memperhatikan, dari atas hingga ke bawah seorang yang seumuran dengannya dengan seragam asing. Remaja dihadapannya tampak memiliki rambut hitam jabrik dan jambang melingkar di sisi wajahnya, ia—remaja dihadapannya itu—tak terlihat ingin membantunya berdiri dan hanya diam menatap Colonello dari posisinya.

"Bantuan?" Ucap Colonello dengan bahu terangkat. Che! Anak ini tak tahu tata karma menabrak seseorang, ya?

Mendengarnya, Remaja berambut hitam ini mengangguk pelan lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Colonello berdiri. "Hati-hati, jangan berlari di tempat seramai ini."

_Aku tahu itu!_

"Yeah, apa boleh buat. Aku sedang mengejar pen—AH! Dimana dia? Kau melihatnya, Kora?"

Remaja berambut hitam itu menarik satu alisnya ke atas, "Siapa?"

"Pria tinggi, umurnya sekitar 40 tahun dengan rambut pirang? Dan dia membopong Fon—m, maksudku, seorang anak seusia kita dengan—"

"Fon? Maksudmu, pria itu membawa Fon?"

Colonello mengangguk cepat, sepertinya remaja di hadapannya ini tahu 'Fon' yang ia maksudkan. Syukurlah, ia tak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Tanpa aba-aba, remaja berambut hitam ini menarik tangan Colonello dan berlari menerobos kerumunan orang dan membawanya menuju tangga. Dan Colonello tahu benar, bahwa tangga itu menuju ke atap sekolah.

Dengan cepat Colonello menarik tangannya dari genggaman remaja di depannya, ia menoleh cepat ke arah seseorang yang memakai kostum di depan sebuah ruang kelas. "Oi, kupinjam ini, Kora!" Ujarnya cepat saat tangannya merampas sebuah senapan mainan milik seseorang yang kini terdiam menatap Colonello yang menyeringai pergi menjauh.

"_Seriously, a plastic toy_?" Remaja berambut hitam itu mengerutkan keningnya, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikir remaja pirang yang baru saja ditemuinya di tikungan koridor itu.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Berhenti disitu!" Colonello dan remaja berambut hitam di sampingnya berujar bersamaan ketika mereka sampai di atap sekolah dan merasa bahwa penculik yang membawa Fon itu tak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah atau melompat turun dari gedung setinggi 3 lantai itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Lepaskan temanku!" Colonello mengancam, kakinya sudah bersiap dengan posisi kuda-kuda seolah ia akan menerjang pria di hadapannya jika pria itu berani macam-macam.

Remaja dengan rambut hitam di sampingnya mengangguk pelan dan dengan santai menunjuk ke arah sosok yang dibawa oleh pria pirang itu, "Orang itu, bisa sangat berbahaya. Percayalah, berurusan dengannya sama saja berdoa cepat mati."

"Che," Pria pirang itu menatap dua bocah di depannya dengan tatapan mengejek, "Dia sudah kubuat tidur. Kalian tak perlu ikut campur, pulang dan nikmati masa muda kalian! Sementara aku akan menikmati hidup megah dengan uang milik anak ini!"

"Hei, paman!" sebuah suara terdengar dari sosok yang dibopong pria pirang itu. "Kau tahu? Membius seseorang seharusnya menggunakan klorofom, bukan dengan parfum berbau aneh yang menyengat!"

Kedua mata Colonello membelalak, terkejut melihat sosok yang dibopong oleh sang penculik. Sosok itu perlahan menarik rambut hitamnya dan helai hitam rambutnya kini tergantikan oleh warna biru gelap dengan gaya potongan rambut yang jauh berbeda dengan milik Fon. Sosok itu melempar wig hitam yang dipakainya ke arah Colonello dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Colonello tepat waktu.

"Wig? T—tunggu! Lalu dimana Fon yang … yang asli?"

"_For your information_, namaku Daemon Spade dan temanmu itu kini berada—entah di mana. Aku hanya diperintahkan menyamar menjadi temanmu itu dan berkeliling di gedung sekolah." Jawab Daemon acuh. Kedua matanya kini teralihkan pada sosok yang membopongnya, menatap pria itu tajam sebelum menendang perut pria itu agar ia bisa melepaskan diri.

Pria pirang itu terlihat merintih kesakitan, satu tangannya terlihat merogoh sakunya untuk mencari sesuatu dari sana namun gagal menemukannya.

"Kalau kau mencari ini—" Daemon berkata santai sambil berjalan menjauhi pria pirang itu, "—hei! Senjata ini tak diisi peluru?"

"Tak punya uang, mungkin?" Remaja berambut hitam berkomentar, diangguki oleh Daemon. "Penjahat ini sangat miskin hingga harus menculik demi membeli peluru."

"O, Oi! Di mana bocah itu? Kalian pasti tahu, 'kan!" Ujar pria pirang itu dengan penuh amarah dalam suaranya. "Kalau aku tak membawanya—"

"Apa." Colonello berujar dingin, melangkah maju dengan sebuah senjata plastik di tangannya. Penjahat itu tampak gentar sesaat lalu mulai melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya menyentuh pagar atap. "Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau tak membawanya?"

Penjahat berambut pirang itu berdecak. Dengan satu tangan memegang sebuah ponsel, ia menyeringai ketika suara baling-baling helikopter terdengar mendekat ke arahnya. "It's none of your business, kids!" seru pria itu lantang disela tawa leganya karena sebuah helikopter yang terbang beberapa meter di atas kepalanya menurunkan sebuah tangga untuk membantunya naik.

Memanjat, pria itu kemudian memperjelas tawanya dan mengabaikan usaha tiga remaja yang berusaha menyerangnya selagi ia bergelantungan pada tangga helikopter.

"Oi, paman!" teriak Colonello ketika helikopter itu mulai menjauh. Dengan satu tangan remaja berambut pirang itu melemparkan sebuah pistol plastik yang sudah dipegangnya sejak tadi, mengarahkan mainan itu tepat menuju kepala si pria berambut pirang dan—"WUAAAHH!"

"Anggap saja souvenir," gumam Colonello yang kemudian menyeringai bangga melihat apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Wow!" seru Daemon dengan nada terhibur yang tidak dibuat-buat. Remaja berambut biru itu melirik sekilas ke arah Colonello dan kembali menatap ke arah dimana pria berambut pirang itu terakhir terlihat sebelum akhirnya terjatuh dan … bukankah di daerah sekitar sana ada kolam renang?

"Ayo, kita masih harus memastikan keberadaan Fon!"

* * *

><p><strong>[To be continued]<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, maybe one or two words won't hurt? I do need feedback, guys~ ^^<p> 


End file.
